


Bulwark

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Psychic Abilities, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke's brother belongs to him and Sasuke will do whatever it takes to keep him safe, oblivious and Sasuke's. Even if he has to keep him safe from parts of Sasuke himself





	

As far as Sasuke remembered he had always looked up to Itachi. His mother and farther were special but it had always been Itachi he had followed and loved. The brother that would always have a smile for him, the brother that always took time out to play with him. The brother that encourage him and showed him a glimpse of the world that he saw.

His precious brother that was more than anyone else knew. His kind gentle brother that had a demon lurking deep inside. But Sasuke loved that part of him too.

Itachi’s abilities had always been a part of him always seemed natural. The things he did just seemed like another normal thing. The way he manipulated water or objects. How he used his powers to catch the cat Sasuke wanted to see. The way he kept Sasuke from falling out of trees.

His brother was everything to him and to Sasuke there was nothing Itachi could not do.

He became aware that his brother’s thinking was a little different when he entered the same school as his brother. His brother treated his powers so casually but even though he was someone that people should have flocked to his brother remained alone.

It honestly made no sense to him until he saw that Itachi was keeping others at a distance. He had feared Itachi’s incident with their clan made his brother shy towards his powers but soon enough he realized Itachi simply did not want to have to do anything with other people.

He never bothered to learn others’ names unless necessary. He didn’t have any friends in his classes but their distant cousin Shisui and his friends Itachi would sometimes talk to. Itachi had closed himself in the shadows.

Meanwhile Sasuke was surrounded by others constantly. He had thought the situation would be the other way around. He had been prepared for it, braced himself for a future of seeking his brother’s attention and being blocked by others. Of having others for a line and separate them but instead Itachi was still his because he had immersed himself in the shadows.

It made him grateful. It made him selfish.

All Itachi wanted was to be left alone. He did not want any others and maybe it was with that realization that his obsession to clear the way for Itachi grew.

His brother was smart and strong and many sought to attach themselves to him. Sasuke had no time for people like those. All interferences would be removed. A sharp snap startled him and he glanced to his right hand. He had gotten so worked up he had forgotten about the recorder in his fist.

He had broken it. Sasuke snorted before he opened his fist and watched the broken pieces fall to the ground. It did not matter, the girl had been a fool, she had been looking to use him and use Itachi for her own means. He had read the greed in her eyes. It had been almost too easy to steal her notes and her recorder.

His brother wanted to help from the shadows and she wanted to exploit that. That she had thought he would help her out showed that she really did not understand them. The reason they did not interact in school was not because he disliked his brother. He just did not want to bring any of the flies that surrounded him anywhere near Itachi.

That was all.

X

“A mean nasty look again too.” Kakashi yawned when Sasuke entered the infirmary. “What is it this time? Some girl breathe too hard in Itachi’s direction? Another club tried to get him to join? Or is it about Christmas coming up?” Kakashi leaned back in his chair to chuckle deeply. “Or is someone else digging again?”

“None of your business.” Sasuke snapped before he dropped his bag on one of the empty beds. He threw himself into the adjacent one and muffled his wince.

“Ahh now I get it.” Kakashi muttered, there was a soft creak as the man got off the ancient chair. “Another fight? What the hell did Itachi-kun get pulled into this time?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Sasuke grumbled. “I took care of it.”

“Properly I hope. We don’t need the school to turn into a battle zone.” A first aid kit hovered in front of his face, Sasuke snorted before he turned away and hid his face under his arm. “Sasuke it will bruise and then what will you tell your precious nii-san? Self-defence training? You’re being bullied? You have to take care of it or he will notice. Your airhead brother doesn’t notice many things but he will notice you bruised and stiff.”

“Shut up.” Sasuke grumbled before he sat up. He seized the kit and ignored the smug look Kakashi sent him. “I’m surprised you aren’t mummified like you usually are.” The man usually had on a sick mask and scarf that along with his lab coat obscured all the lower half of his face.

“I was talking to my honey a while earlier.” Kakashi hummed. “After the call I was going to get dressed again but then along came you.” He finished before he fished the sick mask from his desk. He put it on before he raised a silver brow in Sasuke’s direction. “Good?”

“Honey?” Sasuke frowned. “You’re dating someone?”

“Sort of.” Kakashi looked a little uncomfortable. “He’s overseas and sort of a friend of a friend and I’m interested just I can’t… I won’t lay a hand on him. He’s also sort of…” Kakashi broke off to chuckle. “Dangerous.”

“As in…” Sasuke questioned dryly.

“Well your brother is strong, natural talents and all but… let’s just say my honey has a boost.” Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke knew what the man implied. “He’s possessed?” Kakashi nodded. “And you didn’t remove it?”

“He was born that way and the possession isn’t that bad. Provided no one tries to kill him, it’s like a protection charm just with a demon.”

“And that’s your honey.” Sasuke muttered before he unbuttoned his shirt. “I knew you were a pervert but you just keep surprising me.”

“Did you not just hear me say I won’t lay a hand on him?” Kakashi griped. “Even I have a line I won’t cross.”

Sasuke had just started to wipe down the bruises on his chest when a cheer outside caught his attention he looked away from Kakashi to the window when he heard the sound, a ball being kicked around. He knew what time it was and he knew his brother’s timetable better than his own. It was P.E, which meant that Itachi would be unable to escape the demand of his class.

They would fight over his brother to see which team he would be placed on. Place burdens on him because with someone as skilled as Itachi on a team victory was an absolute. They never stopped to think of the pressure those assumptions placed on his brother.

“Woah there.” Kakashi interrupted. “Sasuke-kun… ease up on the bottle eh?” Sasuke blinked before he caught himself. He felt a slight tug and relinquished it. Kakashi used his powers to finish up the job of cleaning and bandaging Sasuke up. “You should consider anger management don’t you think?” The man sighed.

X

They had set their ugly gazes on Itachi again, as if he would stand for it. Those sort of people called forth an ugliness inside him, it was fine because that was how his powers grew.

For Itachi he would do anything. Go anywhere, as long as it was to keep Itachi’s world the same.

“Trash.” He said slowly. “Who is it that you think you’re following?”

“English?” The first boy murmured. “Who is this pretty boy?”

“I’ll make you regret your birth, your fate was sealed the moment you turned your malice on that man.” He dropped his bag on the ground. “You want someone to fight I’ll be your opponent.”

“So you do speak Japanese.” The closest one sneered. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“You don’t tell me what concerns me.” Sasuke hissed. His power fluttered inside him and he held it back, allowed it to build before it exploded. The boys froze as his power latched onto him. “Now you are the ones that can’t move. Let me rearrange your faces, twenty of you? You have me worked up already.”

X

Maybe someone would call a doctor for them. He did not care either way. Sasuke retrieved his bag and adjusted his school jacket. The thugs were scattered all around the road and he held back a laugh. He did not always use his powers but when he did he always felt so victorious.

The air around his brother had been cleansed again. No matter who, no matter what. No one interfered with Itachi. No one was to bother him, he belonged to Sasuke alone and he would do whatever it took to make sure it stayed that way.

Just because his hand could not reach Itachi did not mean others got to. Sasuke’s powers were because of Itachi. Itachi had given him everything it only made sense that he would continue that little tradition. His dark feelings, jealousy, lust, love they all were used in order to fuel his powers.

Keeping those feelings inside were not the smartest plan but as he was he could do nothing. All he could do was clear the world for his brother. No one would get in the way.

X

No one understood his brother like he did. No one understood the strain his brother was under just to appear normal. Itachi was his, everything that he did could not come close to paying Itachi back. Everyone around them were figures in the background.

All he wanted was to give his brother a peaceful life. His powers came from the darker parts of him. Darker parts that were necessary in order to give Itachi what he deserved. Those who would cling to him, those who would bother and try to expose him.

Sasuke’s powers existed to remove those people. His powers existed to keep Itachi his as much as possible while keeping Itachi happy. Of course people would not understand, or they made fun of the effort Sasuke went to in order to keep up the façade. He could not help what others assumed about him but he would control the area around his brother.

He would remove as many flies as necessary. Ignoring Kakashi who helped more than he was willing to admit, there were so few physics around and so few that used their powers so casually. His brother insisted that the powers were just a part of him, nothing special and that made Sasuke’s desire grow.

He wanted Itachi all to himself but he had no real time to do anything because something was always in the way. Someone had spotted his brother doing something and either wanted to fight him or get close to him. It was annoying and not to mention those relatives that wanted Itachi as well.

He had kept his anger buried deep where it had festered along with his true feelings. When it had finally exploded he had been lucky that he had not killed someone. Although he doubted he would have cared that much at the time. Kakashi had helped him so he was grateful.

Still it pissed him off how distant he had to be from Itachi so he did not figure things out. His brother was just too sharp. He would disapprove of Sasuke fighting. He was greatly dislike it if he knew that Sasuke fought because of Itachi. So their interactions were limited unless Sasuke was fully healed and his mind was calm.

And with every day it became harder and harder to escape without having to fight and with every day at school he found more reasons to be annoyed. No matter what he did people were persistent and sometimes he tired of the mask. Sasuke rolled over on his bed and shoved his head into his pillow. He released a loud sigh before he rolled over again.

Doing what everyone wanted and what he wanted as well… was just too stressful, one day he would snap or tell them all to fuck off and just do what he wanted. He shivered in his room at the thought of doing what he wanted. Being able to push his brother down and kiss him, have his way with him. He wanted it so badly he could taste it.

Sasuke sighed again before he shoved his feelings back deep inside himself. He was at home; he could not afford to get too caught up not with others around.

X

And sometimes there were parts of Itachi that Itachi himself tried to keep from Sasuke. He had no idea why. He would always find out in the end. It was his duty his real goal in the end. Itachi was the older one but Sasuke was different.

He did not want Itachi’s coddling. He knew him, far better than everyone else did and he knew that something lurked deep in his brother’s body it was just a question of figuring it out but if it came down to it Sasuke would accept that thing without question too.

Itachi looked up from dinner to give him a quizzical glance and Sasuke shook his head before he looked back to his half eaten meal. The incidents that Sasuke had been unable to contain or control had ended up upsetting and worrying Itachi.

When his brother had to use his powers to excess he was always bothered. Simply because he did not want to. He wanted to live peacefully, simply and Itachi knew he was powerful. He did not want anyone to get hurt.

The exact opposite of Sasuke and that comparison hurt sometimes. Sasuke stared down at the plateful of rice and felt deep in his gut the slow roll of all the things he kept buried inside. He wanted to push aside his plate and leave the table but he couldn’t.

Even at home he had to put on the show. The striving second son. Everything they wanted and someone who was perfectly fine. It took effort but Sasuke managed to get the first forkful of food down but he was unable to taste it. He kept going, kept eating as the conversation at the table continued.

He did not hear his mother’s words or even his father’s. when his name was mentioned he tuned in but returned to his food. When his plate was empty he helped his mother wash up before he went to escape up the stairs to his room.

“Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice froze him when he was halfway up. “Is everything alright?”

Such a caring sweet brother. Sasuke smiled before he turned around to face Itachi. “Everything is fine, I’m just tired.” Itachi nodded and Sasuke escaped before Itachi could say anything else. In the safety of his room he leaned against the closed door and gritted his teeth because… how could his brother consider schools so far away from him? From everywhere else?

Isolation for better studying? Don’t fuck with him the only reason Itachi was interested was because he felt he would not hurt people there. People would not seek him out there, people would be safe from him there and Itachi shouldn’t have to think like that. He shouldn’t.

X

It was the first time that he had gone after those that had nothing to do with him or his interests and it felt great. He had been so upset. So angry at everything and especially at Itachi that when they had made fun of him he had just snapped.

His powers came from unclean emotions. His ugly desires and greed. That fuelled his powers, made him stronger although he was nowhere near Itachi and he never would be. Still that Itachi wanted escape them, escape him just pissed him off.

And Itachi would not say a word. He would stay silent because that was what he did. He did not want conflict. He dealt with it when it happened but he always wanted to avoid conflict. Different from Sasuke because Sasuke needed the conflicts he needed the fights and the rush in his system so that he could play the perfect innocent sweet brother. So he could be the brother Itachi wanted, so he could keep Itachi by his side.

Sasuke heard whimpering behind him and rolled his eyes. Still he felt so good, so satisfied. He picked back up his bag and glanced at the blood on the handle. He just might have to make a stop and get cleaned up before he went to class to play the role he had taken for himself.

He had blown off some steam but he still had flies to shoo away. He smiled to himself before he left the group scattered and broken around the alley.

X

He was a terrible person but he was not going to stop. Sasuke sat huddled on the bed in the sick room a shirt clutched in his hand. Kakashi had dashed out a few minutes before telling Sasuke to lock up because the man had to leave. Sasuke had been slightly curious as to why the man had been in such a hurry but the opportunity to be alone in a room that could lock had been far more interesting.

But that he had stolen his brother’s P.E. shirt. That was a new level of low, a new level of corruption and considering what Sasuke was going to do with it his corruption levels were about to go to filthy levels and he was not sad about it.

Privacy was a laughable notion at home. He had a brother that could and would unlock doors if he sensed something was wrong and considering just how Itachi liked to keep stuff to himself when it included his powers… it was better not to risk it because what else could Itachi do that Sasuke had no clue about? Maybe he could see through walls and he just never got around to telling Sasuke and that would be horrifying.

So pleasuring himself at school was a much better option. Sasuke brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. His body shuddered at his brother’s scent and his cock hardened further to the point of pain. With his free hand he undid his pants and gripped himself causing another shudder to run through him. It would not take much to take him over the edge the first time. He was too wound up and it had been too long but for certain he would take his time the second time.

X

“Sasuke? You seem a little distracted.” Itachi’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Sasuke forced a bland smile on his face as he did his best not to go back thinking about the three explosive times he had come just by holding and smelling his brother’s shirt. As hot as it was… it was also sort of sad and if Itachi ever found out…

“Really? I’m fine.” Sasuke answered. He shifted his book bag and smiled again as he walked home with Itachi. There was nothing wrong… except a lot of things but for certain there was nothing wrong that he could not handle… except the entire Itachi wanting to run away to far away schools. His grip tightened on his bag.

“Are you certain?” Itachi asked, his brow was wrinkled with worry. Sasuke felt amusement at it so he poked his brother just like how Itachi used to do to him when they were younger. His finger lingered for a few seconds before it dropped.

“You’re just imagining it. I might be a bit tired but that is it.” Sasuke smiled. Itachi smiled back and his heart skipped.

X

He loved him so much, each touch was a pleasure and a pain. Sasuke smiled at the hand on his shoulder as inside him a war twisted on. Part of him felt lonely while another part of him felt victorious and ecstatic. Itachi’s time, his attention and his touch Sasuke coveted like nothing else.

Also with every day and each misdeed those were the things he feared like non other. How would he ever explain? Did he even want to? He feared for them both if light was shown on his misdeeds. Of what he might do, of what Itachi could and might do.

He did not want to upset or even strain Itachi it was why he kept things to himself but things just got complicated sometimes and Itachi was intelligent.

His eyes might be currently clouded by his insistence of running away but one glimpse is all it would take. One screw up would bring Itachi’s curiosity and worry it would bring everything to the surface, for Sasuke who was slipping further and furthering into a path of corruption and sin with each passing day that was something he could afford.

Itachi was his, he did not want his brother upset or worried but the real, the current Sasuke would definitely do those things. But he could not stop, every day there was someone else he had to swat away. Every day there were new annoyances and he could not relax his guard.

Maybe if there was a proper stop it all and they left his brother be he would be able to tone it down some. Put on a better façade. But there was no stop, just the everlasting right and fear deep down in his heart because all he saw were flies and blood sucking demons but did not mean Itachi saw the same thing.

His brother was simply too kind. It was why Sasuke had embraced the darkness. Or maybe there always had been a speck of darkness in him. A need for the corruption and chaos. Still the last thing he needed was Itachi’s suspicion. The hand on his shoulder was like a heavy weight.

Itachi smiled at him and Sasuke smiled back, firstly because how could he not? Not responding to Itachi’s smile was impossible. Secondly he had to keep it normal even though his blood throbbed at Itachi’s touch and his scent. If he had been able to be alone by himself without anyone barging in, he would have inhaled the scent as much as possible and sped off to be alone. Touched himself to thoughts of Itachi because how could he knew? He was so gone and Itachi was his.

X

It was sick and depraved but he felt so much stronger after, it brought a laugh to his lips. He got a power booth from defiling his brother’s things. He masturbated to thoughts of his older brother and got more power from it. His gifts grew from negative things and his power boosts just proved it.

His love for his brother was not simple or pure. It was obsessive, complicated and the need that he had corrupted everything. He coveted, he needed and he took. Sasuke’s back arched as he lay on the bed his hand on his cock his brother’s shirt in his mouth to stifle his noise.

His hand was so slick from his own precome. He had not needed lube that was how turned on he was and that itself was so damn lewd. Just Itachi’s scent had him so flushed and wanting, had him leaking more than he ever had after such a short time.

He had brought himself to completion just the day before and yet there he was again a day later, hard and leaking with Itachi’s scent surrounding him. He was a pervert, he was a disturbing human being yet he could not stop, he would not stop as bad as it was it felt so good.

Itachi’s name on his tongue when he spilled felt so right. He loved Itachi, he held his heart even though he did not know just how much of it he held. Each time felt better than the last and although Sasuke was being careful he knew mistakes could be made.

He did not risk doing such acts at home with others around. He was too paranoid that someone would see, someone would suspect or walk in at the wrong time. As embarrassing as it would be to have someone walk in while he was getting off, it would be horrific to be caught moaning Itachi’s name or holding his shirt or his pants or his boxers to his face or rubbing it against his cock.

That would spell the end of him. So he had to limit himself to environments that he could control. Kakashi gave him as much privacy as he needed and he knew the older man did not care about Sasuke’s feelings towards his brother. That and the older man was a lazy one who liked to abandon work whenever he could. The infirmary was the best place to sate his desires.

Sasuke groaned, his saliva staining the shirt more as he tightened the grip on his cock. In his mind’s eye he could see Itachi shirtless as he worked in their garden. So beautiful, all Sasuke’s but not in the way he wanted. He wanted to touch, to taste. To possess but this was the closest he would ever get.

“I-tachi.” The cry was muffled but still audible as his hips jerked and he spilled into his cupped hand. His body felt so light and deep inside him he felt a bit of contentment even as his heart felt a bit darker and he felt his power throb and grow. “I love you nii-san.” He whispered to the quiet room as his eyes slid shut. He was exhausted.

X

Kakashi’s ‘honey’ was going to get him arrested or fired. He rarely stayed in the infirmary anymore and Sasuke had finally gotten a glimpse of the elusive ‘honey’ when he had been going through Kakashi’s desk for the painkillers.

Stumbling across the old photograph had been a shock. Seeing how much younger Kakashi had been in the photo had also been a shock but the kid he had been with. Kakashi did not look like he aged that much but no matter how Sasuke did the math he still came up with a high school kid ready to graduate or an early college kid.

Kakashi was playing it dangerous but so was Sasuke.

X

God what was he going to do, he wanted so badly, he needed so badly. To lose Itachi would like losing the sun, or air. He needed, he depended and loved so much. To take that away was a crime, it should not be forgiven.

But if it was Itachi’s true wish should he accept it?

Sasuke stared at Itachi’s scarf that he had borrowed when they had gotten to school. He would return it to Itachi’s locker before they went home but it could not get dirty. Which was why it was hanging from a hanger on the ceiling. The lengths Sasuke went to… it was ridiculous.

But if Itachi really really wanted it should he stop him? Shouldn’t he just follow him? Where ever he goes… Sasuke and Itachi together forever.

The thought had him arching and coming in his hand before he could even think. Sasuke eyed his come stained hand with a sense of wonder and horror. Usually he took a little longer, he was not fully sated, he could come again if he wanted to but it had never been like that before.

X

Sasuke frowned at his brother that had just barged into the infirmary. Like if he had expected to find something in there. Sasuke drew up his feet and eyed his brother. He and Kakashi had been discussing Sasuke’s grades now that the man had started taking his job seriously again.

“Kakashi-san.” Itachi’s grip on the door was so strong Sasuke could see Itachi’s fingers twitching.

“Itachi-kun.” Kakashi pushed back his chair to his desk and eyed the calendar. “To what do I owe the pleasure? This isn’t a haunt of yours and you do seem surprised to see me.”

“I did hear about you taking leave.” Itachi said softly. “It appears to be wrong.”

“Ah I will be taking leave.” Kakashi nodded. “Haven’t taken it yet. Was going to tell Sasuke soon.”

“How do you keep your job?” Sasuke asked dryly.

“I’m overly qualified.” Kakashi sounded smug.

“I did hear Sasuke was around here as well.” Itachi said slowly. “I didn’t know you and Kakashi-san were friends Sasuke.”

“We aren’t friends.” Sasuke dismissed.

“I’m a helpful government tool.” Kakashi hummed. “Also sometimes a guidance councillor?”

“You’re the one that needs counselling.” Sasuke muttered. “Briefing too.”

“Ahh Sasuke’s being mean again.” Kakashi rolled over to his counter and fished around in the drawer. “So do I offer him candy or do I eat the candy?”

“Sasuke doesn’t like-“

“Toss it, it’s the only candy that isn’t sweet.” Sasuke interrupted.

“Don’t worry Itachi-kun. I know what Sasuke likes.” Kakashi tossed the bag towards him and Sasuke caught it with one hand. “Oh is that the bell?” It was. “You two should go to classes now.”

X

“You seem close with Hatake-san.” Sasuke was yanked out of his daydream by Itachi’s voice. He eyed his brother.

“He’s alright.” He shrugged. “He can be really nagging and picky but he is always straight with you and he gets it.” He kicked at a loose stone.

“Do you hang out in the infirmary a lot?” Itachi asked softly.

“I guess.” Sasuke admitted. “When I want to skip physicals.” Itachi smiled. “There is no teamwork with those idiots.”

“I guess so.” Itachi smiled.

X

He was getting sick of those idiots, forget putting them in the hospital. Sasuke wanted to put them in the morgue. “Patch me up Kakashi.” He gritted as he barged into the infirmary.

“Always so rude… Oh my god.” Kakashi looked up from where he had been fixing one of the beds. “What the hell happened?”

“Guess.” Sasuke dropped his bag on the floor.

“More of them?” Kakashi sighed. “You look like you’ve gone through a gang war, you can’t go to class looking like that. I’ll have to patch up your clothes too. Come on, off goes the shirt.” Kakashi patted the bed. “How on earth are you going to hide this from Nii-san hmm?”

“Fuck off.” The shirt hurt him, dragging along the cuts as he dragged it off. “I’ll say I have something to do and blow him off.”

“Interesting choice of words.” Kakashi hummed. “Jeez, how old were they this time?”

“Adults, I think.” Sasuke hissed. “Weaklings all of them.”

“Until the real ones come.” Kakashi shook his head. “Someone has to be running their mouths.”

“Well I’m trying to shut them up.” Sasuke snapped. “But there is only one me and every time I shut up someone, there’s another incident or some wannabes popping up.” He flinched when Kakashi pressed the cotton ball to his side. “That burns!”

“Did you expect a soothing balm?” Kakashi asked dryly. “This is the price you’ll have to talk. Now sit down and let me do my job. Just cool down.” His tone changed. “I can tell you tales about my honey.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Not like he had a choice.

X

As far as he remembered he was always Itachi’s precious little brother. Sasuke want more but he wore that symbol of precious little brother with pride. His dark feelings had jumpstarted his own powers but he had always known his brother was far more incredible.

Itachi loved him and his brother who would rather avoid violence, would break that rule for him Sasuke knew that. His brother loved him, Sasuke knew that it was just with his body battered, the taste of blood in his mouth, his mouth… he had never guessed how much Itachi could love him. That it was enough for Itachi to throw off all his shackles, those he had placed on himself and those the world had put on him. Throw off those shackles, those limits and burn the _world_ for him.

It was beautiful, he had wanted other kinds of proof of Itachi’s love for him, but Itachi coming to his rescue and taking care of him. He could settle for that even when Itachi looked more like a demon than his big brother, but that was beautiful too.

X

“You should have told me, if Kakashi had not said something.” Itachi bit his lip as he dabbed antiseptic on Sasuke’s chest ignoring the flinches Sasuke was unable to supress. “You should have told me about your powers Sasuke.”

“I couldn’t, not if you were to be happy.” Sasuke muttered. “They were looking for you.”

“So you drew them to you?” Itachi glared at him, some of the darkness still evident. “What made you think I would ever want that?”

“Because you wanted to run away from all of this.” Sasuke spat ignoring the cotton ball still pressed to his chest. “The only way you would be able to do that with a good conscience is if you thought everything was fine here! So I took care of them, not my fault they kept coming.”

“I never wanted you in danger, I never wanted you fighting.” Itachi hissed. “I never ever wanted such a life for you because of your powers and the moment you started to manifest you should have come to me, or Kakashi should have come to me.”

“He understood where I was coming from.” Sasuke snarled as he pulled away to wiggled further down the bed, Itachi’s bed smelt so nice. Had been years since he had sat on it. “Why should he have run his mouth to you anyway?”

“Because I’m your brother.” Itachi gritted.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze before he leaned against Itachi so they were face to face. “He’s my teacher.” He hissed, “And I was protecting you.”

He watched a glint of green appear deep in Itachi’s eyes. He got side-tracked from seeing such a thing that he was wide open when Itachi grabbed his wrists and shoved him back onto the bed following him immediately. Sasuke heard the door lock and before he could take that in, Itachi’s lips were on his. The thing he had thought would never happen, that he had craved for so long. He wiggled one hand out of Itachi’s grip and sank his hand deep into his brother’s hair keeping him close as he deepened the kiss.

He had always thought that his powers would disappear or weaken if he ever got half of what he wanted from Itachi but when Itachi nudged his legs apart and the kiss turned filthy Sasuke felt the flame inside him, where his magic lay, he felt it turn to a burning fire.


End file.
